Playing Along
by Kaliya22
Summary: No plot, just some fun!


_Disclaimer – They don't belong to me, just borrowed them for some fun!_

The dance music pounded through her body as Kate followed Gibbs through the club. Gibbs held her hand tightly in his, preventing them from getting separated in the crowd. He pulled her through a group of dancers, and she felt a hand grope at her, trying to slip under her skirt. She turned and glared at the guilty male. He smartly stepped away. Kate growled as Gibbs tugged her along. She glanced forward again, spotting their suspect working his way towards the back of the club. She sighed in frustration as he ducked around a corner.

Gibbs followed as quickly as possible through the crowd. Kate was close enough to have her other hand on his back as they turned the corner. She gasped when Gibbs spun around and pinned her to the wall halfway down the shadow filled hall.

"Play along." His lips grazed her earlobe as he whispered into her ear. He pressed his lips to hers in a closed mouth kiss. She recovered from her shock quickly. Trusting her boss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed. His lips moved to her ear again.

"What are they doing?" he asked, referring to their suspect who had joined a group of men in a room across the hall.

She shifted so she could look, and again so her lips were close to his ear. "Talking, drinking, laughing," she whispered back. She gently bit down on his earlobe, flickering her tongue over his skin and hearing him inhale sharply in surprise. He captured her lips with his again, this time it wasn't so chaste.

Kate had been expecting another pretend kiss. Her heart skipped a beat when Gibbs nipped at her lower lip, then used his tongue to smooth away the tiny bit of pain. She surprised herself when she parted her lips and darted her tongue out to taste him. He growled. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and held her still as he assaulted her mouth with his. She let out an involuntary moan as he kissed her thoroughly. She ran a fingernail down the back of his neck and delighted in feeling him shiver in response. He pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Now what are they doing?" he asked. He kissed just below her ear and then started trailing kisses down the side of her neck. She got lost in the sensation. "Caitlin," he murmured against her skin. His voice was low but tinged with laughter at her state. She forced herself to forget about his lips on her skin briefly and looked over his shoulder. The suspect had sat down so she had to strain to see around Gibbs.

"Sitting, playing cards," she replied. "It's kind of hard to see him now though."

Gibbs responded by lifting her, cupping her ass in his hands and pinning her between him and the wall. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. She moaned as he shifted and his obvious arousal pressed against her core. He moved his hips, pressing himself hard against her.

"Fuck, Gibbs," she exclaimed, trembling in his arms.

"Who should I fuck, Katie?" He whispered the question in her ear, his voice light with humor.

"Me, Gibbs. I want you to fuck me, right here, against this wall," she replied in a low purr, causing his cock to twitch.

Gibbs groaned and kissed her fiercely. He reached down and adjusted her skirt so it covered them as he thrust against her, earning another low moan.

"Suspect?" he reminded her, before nibbling lightly down her neck. She gasped. She shifted, glancing over his shoulder to where their suspect was quite focused on the game of cards with his buddies.

"Still playing cards," she whispered in his ear. She licked and bit at his earlobe again. He hummed in pleasure as he slid a hand up her thigh. His fingers found the edge of her panties. He ran his fingers along the edge from the top of her thigh to her crotch. She shivered in response. He shifted his hips so he was no longer pressed against her. He slid a finger under the edge of her panties, brushing lightly over her folds.

"Mm, my Katie, so wet," he murmured near her ear. His finger stroked softly over her clit and she gasped, squirming against him.

"Gibbs, please, need you… please!"

Gibbs, infected by her desire for him, didn't think twice. He quickly lowered his zipper and tugged his hard cock free. Using one hand he pulled the crotch of her panties to one side, positioning himself at her entrance. He paused and she didn't have to ask why. She quickly peered over his shoulder and verified their suspect was staying put. Seeing that he was, she nodded once to Gibbs.

Gibbs captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply as he buried himself inside her in one powerful stroke. She whimpered into his mouth as he filled her. He paused for a moment, staying still and letting her adjust to him before grabbing her hips and starting a slow but steady rhythm. After a few thrusts he slid a hand between their bodies, his fingers quickly finding her clit. He brushed his thumb over the bundle of nerves, eliciting a deep moan from Kate. Gibbs moved his thumb in time with his thrusts, and soon Kate was trembling in his arms.

He kissed her deeply and increased his pace. She broke the kiss, panting his name.

"Gibbs… fuck…. Gibbs… oh my god….Jethro!" she cried out as she came. He silenced her with another kiss as her body shook with the pleasure of her orgasm. She was tight and hot and wet around his cock and he didn't resist the pleasure.

"Katie," he cried out as he pulled away from the kiss. He wrapped one arm around her upper back, pulling her tight against him as he thrust one last time. His other arm went around her hips, holding her close as he pushed his cock further inside her. He buried his face against her neck, moaning her name again as he came deep inside of her.

Gibbs didn't move, keeping her pressed against him as the both recovered from their orgasms. He felt Kate shift, and knew she'd recovered enough sense to check on their suspect. She didn't say anything so he assumed the man was in the same spot. Gibbs softly kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he moved up to her mouth. He kissed her deeply, tenderly, and she returned the kiss in kind. He broke the kiss when his legs started to tremble from the effort of holding them both up. He lifted her enough to slide out of her. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants and fixed her panties before lowering her to the floor, holding her up until she was steady. He leaned down and gave her another brief but tender kiss. When they broke apart, Kate pretended to fix something with her shoe, leaning to the side so she could see around Gibbs.

"Time to go," she said quietly as she straightened. She smiled at him, and took the lead, following their suspect out of the hall.

Two hours later, they were finishing up paperwork in the bullpen, the suspect safely in jail. Gibbs was out for coffee when Tony sat on the edge of Kate's desk.

"What's with Gibbs?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied, looking up at him.

"He hates crowds. He hates loud music. He hates clubs. He _should_ be in a really bad mood after that bit of stalking the suspect you two did in the club, but he's not." Tony leaned over for emphasis. "Kate, he was _whistling_ earlier. Gibbs does not whistle!"

Kate chuckled. "Tony, just be happy he is in a good mood!"

Tony opened his mouth to say something more, but then the elevator dinged and Gibbs headed their way. Tony quickly moved back to his desk. Gibbs strolled over, coffee carrier in hand. He handed a coffee to Tony. Kate fought back a laugh as Tony's jaw dropped. Gibbs winked at her as he handed her a coffee. She smiled at him. Gibbs passed a third coffee to Tim before settling at his desk and sipping on his own.

Kate almost choked on her coffee when an IM from Tony popped up on her screen.

"_It's like he got laid…"_


End file.
